Laptop computers and other portable devices are easily stolen or lost. This is especially true for devices that are normally used by children. The cost of such a loss can often be significant, especially when the value of any data or other information that was stored on the stolen device is considered. As the size and weight of consumer devices decrease, the devices become even easier to conceal and steal.
Mechanical techniques are often employed to prevent the theft of such devices For example, a number of physical locks, keys and other enabling devices are commercially available that allow a user to secure a laptop or another device. Such hardware solutions, however; may increase the size and weight of the portable device and require the user to manage additional hardware.
In addition to the physical security of a device, many devices employ access control features that limit who may use a given device and how the given device may be used by such authorized users. Devices employed by children, for example, often incorporate “parental control” features, whereby a parent can control how and when a device may be used. For example a parent can typically selectively enable device features of a device. In addition, a parent may require that the parent is nearby before a child can operate a device or access certain features of the device, such as certain restricted web sites.
A need exists for methods and apparatus for configuring a device based on proximity to one or more additional devices. A further need exists for methods and apparatus for controlling the operation of a device based on proximity to one or more additional devices.